


Devil In Jersey City

by shadowhive



Category: Coheed and Cambria (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Revenge Era, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Before a benefit concert Claudio has an interview with two of the fellow headline acts, but he doesn’t expect his first meeting with Gerard to go quite like this.





	Devil In Jersey City

**Author's Note:**

> I’d wanted to do more Claudio fic for awhile and then I found out that there was [a shoot with him and Gerard](https://www.gettyimages.ie/photos/rock-concert-for-tsunami-relief-inside?mediatype=photography&phrase=rock%20concert%20for%20tsunami%20relief%20inside&sort=mostpopular#) so I had to do something. The title is just a Coheed song title that seemed to vaguely fit.

Claudio smiled at the photographer as he made his way to bright red sofa leaning against the wall. This was gonna be a simple interview, about the relief concert that they were going to do for the tsunami that night. The interview was gonna be with the singers of the three headline acts and one of them, Adam Lazzara of Taking Back Sunday, was already seated in the middle of the sofa. “Hey man, hows it going?” He greeted him with a broad, friendly smile.

Claudio returned the smile, running his fingers through the thick mass of his black curls. “Everything’s good dude.” He’d met Adam a few times and he was a pretty cool dude. This whole thing had been his idea and he’d gathered together a few bands for the set. Claudio didn’t know the other bands on the set that well, but he was sure they’d get to hang out and get to know each other a bit better. “How’re you?”

“Good too. We’ve got everything ready for the show so it’s just all this.” He gestured around the room, at the photographer who was setting the camera up, and the interview in the corner of the room, looking over their notes.

Claudio sat down, nodding in agreement. The other guys were at the venue now, bring their equipment backstage. He felt a little guilty being here and not helping them out but, it was necessary really. “So, who’s the other guy?” He nodded to the empty space beside Adam and he smiled.

“Oh, you mean Gee? Oh he’s a great dude. A local boy, so he was the first dude I thought of for this. He was very enthusiastic about doing it.” Claudio nodded slightly. He didn’t know much about the other headliner, My Chemical Romance, but they had a reputation. They were, well, weird. He’d heard rumors about them, that they were vampires, that they were on drugs, that they were bent over for anyone, that they spent the last tour doing d and d the whole time they were offstage. He wasn’t sure which of those were true, if any, though he had his doubts about the vampire part. “Ah, here he comes.”

Claudio looked over at the door as a man came in and he wasn’t sure what he had expected but he doubted that would be it. He was dressed all in black which made his bright red tie and white unicorn pin stand out against it. His skin was pale and suddenly Claudio could see where the vampire rumours came from. Long hair hung either side of his face and make up surrounded his eyes, making them look slight hollow. It was certainly a look.

Gerard gave Claudio a once over, looking him up and down before smiling in greeting and taking a seat. They didn’t get a chance to share a greeting as the interviewer decided that, since they were all here, it was time to start.

The interview covered questions that he’d expected, asking about what they were going to play, what they thought about the charity, how they’d gotten things together. Adam fielded most of the answers and Claudio was grateful for that since this was all his idea. It meant that Claudio could focus on answering things that were directed at him or all of them.

He glanced at Gerard a few times as he spoke, trying to get a measure of the man. All those rumours sounded more plausible as the interview went on. As Gerard shifted in his seat, his tongue darting across his lips, Claudio couldn’t help but think what it would be like to feel that tongue on his body. He had to shake the thoughts away, making sure his focus was back on the questions being asked on them.

When the interview was over the photographer took some shots of them, first together on the sofa, then a few of them alone and finally some of Adam and Gerard together. As Claudio watched those last shots, he couldn’t help letting his mind wander again, picturing how Gerard would look bent across the sofa, his ass up and his lips spread wide. The final two were the three of them with the interview in Gerard’s seat, with Gerard perched on the arm. Gerard and Adam decide to both kiss him atop his bald head, which made Claudio laugh out loud as the photographer took a shot of it.

As soon as the shoot was over the interviewer, a guy called Matt, said his goodbyes and headed out, leaving the photographer to pack up. “So what’re you guys gonna do now?”

“I was gonna head done, make sure the other bands have got here ok. I wanna make sure they all know how much I appreciate them being here for this you know?” Adam smiled as he spoke, reaching over to pat Claudio on the shoulder. “Thanks for coming man, I really do appreciate you guys coming.” He turned his attention to Gerard then. “You do Gee.” He wrapped his arms around the other man, giving him a hug before pulling away. “See you guys later.”

Claudio was half sure that he’d seen the other singer flash him a smirk and a wink on the way out, but he was gone before he could be certain.

His attention returned to Gerard, who was watching him closely. Claudio got the distinct impression that he was being sized up by this strange man and he wasn’t quite sure what that meant. He stood firm though, waiting for him to say something, anything. Gerard looked past him, at the wall, before breaking the silence that had settled between them. “The guys aren’t expecting me for another half hour at least.” There was something about the way he spoke, as if he was choosing his words carefully. “You?”

Claudio turned to where Gerard had been looking, catching sight of the clock that he’d suspected was there. He hadn’t told the others when to expect him back, mostly because he didn’t know himself. Interviews had a way of being delayed or running long, especially when, like this one, there was a photo shoot and other people involved. “Same. We could go and grab a drink if you want, we might be able to swipe something from the bar.”

Gerard shifted slightly at his suggestion, like the mere idea made him nervous. Maybe he didn’t drink booze, or maybe he was trying not to. He caught himself after a moment, stilling and shaking his head. “I had something else in mind, if you’re interested.”

Claudio’s mouth went dry. He couldn’t have been suggesting what he was thinking right? “What do you mean?” 

Gerard’s lip quirked into a smirk and then he sank down onto his knees, in a way that told him it was definitely not the first time he’d found himself in this position. He looked up at Claudio from behind his eyelashes, in a way that was kind of sultry and made it obvious just exactly what he had in mind.

Although Claudio considered himself a rockstar, he’d never indulged in the more debauched activities associated with the lifestyle. He knew that some guys banged groupies, but that wasn’t his thing, and he’d heard things about festivals and tours but hadn’t participated himself. Now here he was, with a pretty boy looking up at him from his place on his knees, a guy he’d only just met.

Of course he was going to take the opportunity now it was presented to him. ”Ok...” He reached down between his legs, his fingers popping open the button of his jeans and sliding his zipper down. Gerard’s eyes were on him, tracking his fingers as he pushed flies open and tugged his boxers down. It was a little awkward, but he didn’t want to be caught with his pants down if someone came in. He doubted that anyone would, but it was best to be safe.

When he freed his semi hard cock, he was sure he saw his mouth water and his eyes flicked up to meet his gaze. It was a silent question, looking for a permission to proceed and Claudio nodded, not quite sure he could trust his voice. The confirmation was all he needed and he shuffled forward on his knees until he was close enough that Claudio could feel his breath against his cock. Gerard bought his palm up to his face, giving it a quick lick before wrapping it around his dick. It was always a strange sensation, having another person touch him in this way. It meant that the movements were unpredictable, being from a different hand. Gerard’s movements were steady and sure around his dick, and it only took him a few pumps before he was fully hard.

Gerard wasted no time, shifting his hand to the base and holding him steady as he parted his lips. The singer’s gaze flicked up, meeting Claudio’s own, before he took his dick into his mouth. Claudio wasn’t a blow job expert by any means, but he could already tell that this guy knew exactly what he was doing. He started to bob up and down on Claudio’s shaft steadily, his tongue dancing along the underside as he moved, fluttering against the sensitive head whenever he moved back. It wasn’t long before Claudio was biting back moans, his fingers flexing against the sides of his hanging jeans. Gerard’s lip twitched against him and then he start to him, the vibrations going straight through his cock, making him ache more.

“Fuck, where did you learn to do all this?” He asked voice breathless as he looked down at him, his thick curls falling across his vision. He didn’t expect an answer and he wasn’t given one. Gerard just pulled back so that just the head was between his lips and he winked, dragging his tongue along the slit in a way that made him let out a throaty groan. “Fuck...” 

He sank back down, taking Claudio down his throat fully, holding there for longer than he would have expected before moving back. Gerard repeated the action a few more times, humming again when his lips met his fingers, each time making Claudio throb with need. Gerard leaned back on his knees, his cock slipping from his lips with a soft pop. His mouth was glistening with saliva, his chin shiny with drool, some of which stained his tie and he looked so debauched. “You have a nice cock.” He pumped his fingers again, the wetness from the saliva making it glide easier. “Nice and thick.” He flicked his tongue over his head, making him shiver from the contact. “You know you can touch.” He grasped Claudio’s right hand, bringing it up to his hair. 

He took the hint, running his fingers through the dark strands, watching as Gerard leaned in again only this time he wasn’t swallowing his dick. He bypassed it completely, his fingers holding it out of the way as his tongue darted out across his sack. 

“Fuck...” Claudio gasped, his fingers tangling in Gerard’s hair as he lapped at the sensitive skin. The contact made his dick ache in his touch, even more when the singer’s lips parted and he took his balls into his mouth. Gerard’s tongue pressed against him, rolling his balls and drawing out another moan. Fuck, this guy sure knew what to do with his mouth.

He stayed there for a few more moments, his tongue flickering over his sac before leaning back. Claudio felt him exhale, before his tongue extended again, trailing up along to his dick back to the head. “I want to taste you.” Gerard whispered as their eyes met again, his lips parting wide as he took his dick back between them, swallowing him down effortlessly. Claudio couldn’t help but let out a throaty groan as the other man went to work on him again, his movements more urgent and eager now.

Claudio knew that he wasn’t going to last long with his lips and tongue working against him like that. And, after Gerard’s desperate plea, he didn’t want to hold back. He kept ahold of his raven locks, but allowed him to keep going at his own pace, which was currently a seeming random mixture of bobbing and deep throating, combined with humming and that tongue of his. “Fuck...” Claudio’s voice was breathless as his fingers gripped tighter onto him as he gave him what he wanted, shooting his load over Gerard’s tongue and down his pretty throat. 

As he came down from his orgasm, he took a few shaky breaths, releasing his grip and petting his hair gently. “Shit you sure know what to do with that sweet mouth of yours...” He muttered, his words breathless as Gerard pulled back, letting his cock slip from his lips with a soft pop. He looked so debauched and pretty, his lips wet and pupils blown. “Thanks. Do you want me to...” Claudio gestured down, towards Gerard’s crotch.

Gerard blinked up at him, looking as if he’d been caught off guard by the offer and he smiled. “Yeah, sure.” He unfolded his legs, rising to his feet and backing up into the sofa, sitting back atop the bright red fabric. 

Claudio nodded to himself, pulling his boxers up over his softening dick and zipping his fly back up. He crossed the short distance over to him, sinking down to his knees and placing his hands on his knees, spreading them apart and shuffling closer to him. His fingers made quick work of the singer’s fly, pulling it open to reveal a pair of bright red panties, the same shade as his tie which brushed against the waistband of them. He probably shouldn’t have been surprised by Gerard wearing the soft lace, but somehow he still was. He tugged the fabric down, freeing his hard cock and he was grateful that he wasn’t well hung. Claudio knew he wasn’t as experienced as he was, so he was sure he’d have choked if he was.

With his right hand he wrapped his fingers around the other man’s cock, angling it toward his mouth as his his left brushed his thick curls out of the way. He took a deep breath, then parted his lips and took his cock into his mouth. He tried to mimic the singer’s earlier actions as best he could, bobbing his head as he sucked. Above him, Gerard moaned, his fingers running through Claudio’s dark hair, urging him on.

Claudio wasn’t as skilled as Gerard was, but he did the best that he was able. He lapped at his dick, dragging his tongue across his soft head whenever he shifted back. He didn’t have the ability to hum as well as suck around Gerard’s cock, so he made do by squeezing his lips whenever he swallowed him down. Unlike Gerard he didn’t stay down on his cock for very long, bobbing up and down faster than he did. Even though it was it rushed and sloppy, it seemed to be doing the job if the noises Gerard was making was anything to go by.

“Fuck, yeah.” Gerard’s fingers flexed in his curls, gripping tighter as he let out a low moan. His thighs trembled, closing in on either side of his face. His hair cushioned the pressure from the legs, but he still felt a pang of arousal from it all. If he’d not spilled before this he suspected his cock would be aching in his pants. “Fuck, I’m close.” He uttered the words between groans and Claudio looked up, meeting his gaze. His eyes seemed darker now, his pupils blown as his cock twitched between his lips, making them ache. “Shit yeah Claudio, you look so pretty, fuck...” 

His words were caught in his throat as his hips jerked up off the sofa, his curls brushing against Claudio’s nose as he came. He felt the the salty fluid land across the back of his tongue and he swallowed it down just like Gerard had for him. Gerard quickly let go of his hair, allowing Claudio to rock back and take a few breaths as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at him.

To be honest, he was a bit at a loss for words now. He’d just had a blow job off a guy he’d only just met, the best one of his life, and then he had given him one in return. Gerard, to his credit, didn’t seem bothered by the silence between them. Once he got his breath back he tugged himself away and zipped himself up, glancing down at his now stained tie. “Shit, I’ll have to put a new one on before we go on stage.” The comment was more to himself than anything and he smiled at Claudio, big and slightly dopey. It was pretty and almost endearing. “Do you smoke? I always need one after a good fuck.”

Claudio nodded, his curls bouncing as he pushed himself up to his feet, feeling pleased by the praise. “Yeah, sure.” His voice sounded a little rough even to his own ears though he knew it would pass before he had to interact with anyone else.

“Great! I don’t think whoever owns this place would like us smoking here.” He gestured around the room as he got up. “So let’s see if we can find some air and get to know each other better hmm?” Gerard smiled brightly as he headed towards the door, turning to see if Claudio was going to join him. Fresh air did sound like a good idea and it would be nice to get to know more about this guy.

“That sounds like a great idea.” He couldn’t help but return Gerard’s smile and he made a mental note to check their show out later. “I’d love to learn more about you, like where did you learn to do that.” Gerard just gave him a sly smirk, before turning on his heel to open the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are awesome!
> 
> Feel free to join my [bandom ships](https://discord.gg/hCuaUV) discord


End file.
